Spellbound
by Amber Sunstrike
Summary: Astrid fell to Earth. This wasn't part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is it! The first chapter of the new fanfiction I'm starting with hihiitsbooksandstuff! Please read and review- we're both relatively new to FanFiction, and appreciate all the advice we can get.**

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long for S.H.I.E.L.D. to find her. It'd taken even less time for them to shove her into a holding cell, and even less for interrogation to start.<p>

"What's your name?" The man demanded, leaning forward. Her lips remained sealed, and her emotionless green eyes kept staring ahead at an undefined point in space.

"What is it?" He snapped after a minute or two of waiting. It took all her willpower to keep a straight face. After a short silence, he slapped her. The girl's head jerked to the side and her shimmering flaxen hair shifted slightly, but she continued to stare and keep her face impassive. He was about to bark at her again when another voice -a woman's voice- emanated from the side of the room.

"You'll never get anything out of her that way," It noted matter of factly, and the bearer strode forward. The girl's head remained locked and her face devoid of expression.

"Try something else then," He snorted.

"I will," She replied, promptly pointing to the door. The interrogator hovered in his chair for a moment before strutting out. The new interrogator eased into the chair the other man had previously occupied.

"Now," The voice began, turning the girl around so she could study her more closely, "You need to get comfy, this might take a while." She remained in her hunched stance for a moment before slowly straightening and bringing her gaze toward the owner of the voice. "I'm going to start with a simple question. What is your name?"

"I won't tell you," The girl clearly said in monotone.

"Okay, then let's start with mine. I'm Natasha. Now, what is your name?"

"I won't tell you," She said with her clear monotone mask.

"I'll need to know your name if I wish to address you," Natasha urged.

"Address me as you wish. I will not supply my name."

"I wish to address you by your name."

"And I refuse to tell you," She replied, smirking inwardly at her words.

"Then we'll just have to sit here until you decide otherwise," Natasha declared, easing back into her chair. If this girl was anything like what she usually dealt with, this was going to be a long wait.

~0.0~

Another agent sat on the other side of the glass, monitoring the interrogation. He was supposed to be writing down the girl's responses, but there hadn't been for at least three hours. He slunk into his chair, staring at the two.

"Easton," Coulson called from the door.

"Yes?" Garret Easton replied, standing attention.

"Shouldn't you be taking notes?"

"Sir, the subject or Romanoff haven't said or moved in over three hours. There is nothing noteworthy." Coulson didn't seem surprised.

"Romanoff'll crack her, if you give her some time. I'll send in another agent to monitor while you take a break."

"If they say anything…?"

"I'll have him call for you. Now go take a break."

"Thank you, sir," Easton replied, dropping the notepad and pen and rushing out the door. Coulson sighed, muttering something about young and restless agents. His hand reached for his right ear where he pressed a finger against the earpiece.

"Send someone to monitor Interrogation Badger. Preferably an agent that won't be needed for an extended period of time," He pulled his hand away and stood silently, watching the pair. After a minute, he guessed maybe four hours. Then she'd talk.

~0.0~

The girl was still motionless in her chair, wondering what she should say, or rather, not say.

"If you insist on having a name to call me by, use Astrid," She said, staring into the distance.

"Okay then, Astrid, where did you come from?" Natasha asked, masking her relief expertly.

"That question has many answers, some of which you already know," Astrid said, flickering her gaze to Natasha's for the briefest moment.

"I need to hear it come from you," Natasha pushed.

"No information you can trust will come from me, I assure you."

"Then I cannot trust that statement," Natasha shot, leaning back.

"That was not information," Astrid replied, monotone breaking lightly.

"I never needed to trust what came out of your mouth, just needed it to reveal itself. Even lies hold a hint."

"Then many a hint you shall have," Astrid said, monotone fully breaking into an Asgardian accent. Natasha's face held the shadow of a smile, and Astrid promptly bit her tongue. How could she have let that slip?

"Thank you for that answer. Now, why have you come to Earth? Or, Midgard, in your terminology."

"I did not come here." Astrid replied flatly, not attempting to hide her accent any longer.

"We both know you came one way or another. Why did you come here?"

"If answers are what you seek, I suggest you try someone else," She snarled, leaning into her chair and removing her expressions to the best of her ability.

"You've given me two," Natasha pointed out, leaning in slightly. "Why not more?" Astrid let her silence answer the question. "I could bring Ratchet back in," She threatened.

"That man's petty slaps won't coax anything out of me," Astrid retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"I think I've heard something like that somewhere," Natasha muttered, just loud enough for Astrid to hear. Astrid took the bait, flinching for the smallest of moments.

"There is no one like me," Astrid tried hiding in all of her inward panic, promptly regretting saying so.

"That too. Okay, better question, what's your last name?" Astrid stared, eyes slightly wider than before, with her mouth squeezed into a tight line. Noticing her expression, it was wiped away and replaced again by void.

"That is not necessary to address me," Astrid tried pointing out.

"But this is an interrogation. It is necessary for the interrogation. Again, I'm sure Ratchet'd love to fill in…" She let the last bit hang off, soaking the thought in Astrid's mind.

"And his slaps are just so persuading. Wonderful tactic," Astrid shot, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"His tools are. The slaps were just the first level." Astrid was about to ask what that meant before she restrained herself. Natasha may know she's from Asgard, but she wouldn't let her relish in the achievement.

"I'm sure they are. Why don't you showcase for me? Torture is always so much more fun if you know what you're dealing with."

"I think you'll have to pay for that with your last name."

"No."

"That's awful short for someone with so much to say, and I don't think that Astrid No is your name."

"My answer is no, and it shall not be altered in any way," Astrid glared.

~0.0~

"She's not going to be persuaded this way," Natasha told Coulson from her chair. Flipping her fingers absently through the notes, she listened to his endless tactics, but there was no way she'd agree. "Talking won't work, neither will force. We'll just have to use my method." Coulson sighed.

"I told you, S.H.E.I.L.D. has neither the time nor the resources to just… wait her out," Coulson tried explaining.

"And I don't have the time or patience to just stare at her four hours at a time to get a minimal answer at best!" Natasha retorted.

"We need results."

"We don't need a child's blood on our hands," Natasha persisted.

"She's hardly a kid. Besides, how do we know she's not some criminal in disguise? A realistic invention of Doom?" He asked, walking over.

"We don't. If we waited, then maybe we could see the signs," Natasha pushed, standing up to meet his level. Coulson stood still, thinking, before he replied in a low voice.

"I'll take it up with Fury. He might not like it." And with that, he walked out, leaving Natasha in the meeting room alone with her thoughts.

"My method has to work," She muttered. The last time they had used it, the plan had worked flawlessly on the subject, but Phil was right. I had taken so much time and resources, a reasonable argument could be made.

Maybe Clint could help figure it out. Standing up, she headed out of the room on a little mission to figure out where he was. Not much, considering how small the New Mexico base was. She had only walked a few yards down the hall when she spotted his familiar brown hair in a room huddled over a computer screen.

"Hey, Tasha," He greeted, looking up.

"Clint. What's that?" She asked, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"Ah, nothing. Just a few similar criminal attacks here and there, nothing a squad can't put a stop to," He replied absentmindedly, clicking every few seconds on a new alert and filling in the space with data.

"Good. I've been working on Badger-"

"That one? Oh, that must be boring, staring at her for hours on end…" He said, still clicking.

Natasha sighed. "We stared at each other for four hours straight."

"How you do that, Tasha? Every five minutes, I have to scratch something or the other, or I'll go nuts." A few more clicks sounded.

"It takes patience, Clint. Something you obviously lack," She joked, poking him playfully in the side.

"I had plenty when we got together," He teased back while standing up to give Natasha a hug, a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, this is a special case. One I need your help with," She said, trying to return to the topic, but still embracing him.

"Can I solve it like I did in Budapest?" He whispered into her ear. She pushed him off and delivered a swift jab to his side.

"Clint, I'm serious! How do we sort… Astrid out?" It felt odd using the subject's name, but she did have one either way.

"Astrid? She sounds pretty!" He said, teasing her again.

"Don't go there. The point is, we have to crack her, and everyone is set on torture. I need a way to persuade Fury to let us wait her out."

"Us?"

"The Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes?"

"Not Earth's Greatest Babysitters!" Clint protested.

"Face it, S.H.I.E.l.D. can't spare agents. if I want to work some information out- the humane way," She said, feeling how odd it was for her to take that direction, "we need to scrounge up the resources ourselves. In this case, The Avengers is all we've got."

"You know I hate kids," He resisted.

"Yes, I do, but I need you to get over it. This is my case, and I want to solve it my way. If you won't help me, I'll tell Coul-"

"Okay, okay, you've got me!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in mock defeat. "That doesn't need to come out, like, ever." Natasha smirked.

"Thought so. Come with me to see Fury?"

"Like Tony says, 'Be careful, he might be Fury-ous'," Clint joked as he followed her out.

"Ha, ha, don't let him hear you say that," She replied flatly.

"Hey, it is a pretty good joke." He defended.

She muttered, "Don't give Stark the credit. He could really afford a downgrade of ego."

~0.0~

"We can't afford losing our team to do business like that! What if we need a dispatch? HYDRA won't rest just because our response team is babysitting Badger!"

"Fury, I want to do this case my way. If you'd just give me a month-"

"We don't have a month, Agent, and I know you're well aware! I need you for the field. Ratchett can handle it just fine with his equipment."

"Torture won't do anything. You know it didn't work with me," She retorted.

"So now you're making connections to the foreign threats? Where next, Romanoff, where next! I told you, I won't let you waste my team on one threat. We have many, much more serious problems, on the map now." Natasha looked as if she were about to make a real ugly retort about foreign threats when Clint stepped forward, obviously sensing her anger.

"If I may, sir, I've seen the maps, and it's nothing a minor squad can't sort out. The readings have only picked up about five signals per location," Clint reasoned.

"And if it's just a deception? If Badger is just a distraction?" The director continued to challenge.

"Then we'll be able to sort it out when the time comes. She can be put into holding if we are needed elsewhere," Clint continued.

"I don't like this, Barton, not one bit."

"I'm well aware, sir, but I'm also aware this is my case." Fury stood for a moment, thinking intensely, until he replied,

"Okay. I'll give you one chance. If she so much as-"

"We've got it, sir," Clint cut in. The director looked as if he were about to continue his speech, but then shook his head.

"You know the terms. I'll send my permission for you two to take her out."

"And the others?" Clint asked.

"I'll notify them immediately that you'll be coming as soon as possible," Fury replied, already turning back to his array of screens overlooking the tech area of the agency.

Natasha headed out of the room, Clint by her side. She swiftly headed towards the holding rooms. Clint opened his mouth as if to ask her a question but quickly decided against it. Better not annoy her, he thought and continued down the plain steel hallways until they both reached the cell holding the subject. The agents guarding the cell looked up surprised, but after they recognized Natasha and Clint, they nodded and opened the door leading into the room. With a nod, she entered, motioning for Clint to stay there.

"She doesn't know you," She explained in a quick whisper before disappearing behind the door. He leaned against the wall, waiting for Natasha to reappear. After a couple long minutes, she came out followed by a tall, thin girl with chiseled features, a proud set of her jaw, long flowing flaxen-colored hair, and a pair of piercing green eyes. Clint's face immediately hardened at the reminder of his old master, but then went slightly at ease. Even if she were somehow related, she was in chains, like he should be. Natasha led her down the hall, Clint following the rear to make sure Astrid didn't try any escapes. He thought he heard her mumble something about how horrible the design was, but it was probably only a figment of his imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihiitsbooksandstuff-<strong>

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO, what did you think? You're probably wondering what I'm doing here aren't you? Well, I wrote this along Amber, and I'll be popping in on the A/N here on out.**

**Amber Sunstrike-**

**Hej, it's that crazy Avengers fangirl! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed our first chapter. If you want us to keep posting, leave a review (and if you want the virtual cookie of gratitude, but HEY! Writing is better… I hope). IF we get enough follows, I think both Ash and I agree on posting every Saturday.**

**hihiitsbooksandstuff-**

**OH OH ME! Please read and review, like Amber said, and flames are accepted. Fire is used to roast marshmallows! ALSO, follow and favorite the story and both of the authors! Thanks and keep watching for the next chapter! :) IF you follow that is… How about 5s? Okay, I'm going to leave now, BYE! Read you all later!**

**Amber-**

**Okay, don't worry, the crazy author notes spam is OVER. Next chapter will be posted at 5 follows!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber Sunstrike****- Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows!**

**Follows- Akuma-Chan44 and wstater**

**Reviews- I3Loki and Ashling Mithethi**

**We couldn't help ourselves, so here's the next chapter.**

**hihiitsbookandstuff****- Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"You should feel lucky that you're not beaten to the bone right now," Clint addressed Astrid from the wheel, attempting to break the silence that encased the trio. She made no noise, only slightly shifted her chains that kept her bound to her seat.<p>

"Take a left at the next intersection," Natasha told him, which he did.

"You tell her where we're going?" He whispered to Natasha as his hands spun the wheel.

"No," She replied, giving a darting glance to the back seat. Astrid was looking out the window with a bored expression, and didn't return the glance.

"Well, she's not like Thor when it comes to, ehem, 'the wonders of our lighted Midgardian architecture', or our, 'wondrous self-sustaining carriages'," He said, mocking Thor's accent. Clint looked in the interior mirror to see if Astrid showed any recognition, but she kept staring out the window. Well, Tony ought to get her talking, he thought. If anyone knew how to annoy some words out of somebody, it was Stark.

The silence continued for what seemed like hours, and was only broken when they pulled into the Avenger's tower garage.

-Welcome, sir. The group is awaiting you on the 36th floor.-

"Thanks, Jarvis. How'd you hack into the car?"

-I have advanced programming, sir, such feats are small.-

"Okay. Tell 'em we'll be up in a minute," Clint said, getting out of the car and opening the back seat door. Astrid stared at him with challenging eyes, but he ignored her and began unlocking the chains. When he unlocked the last binding, Clint gestured for her to exit the car. Astrid sat there, undecided, for a few brisk moments before following his lead.

~0.0~

Tony had done many things throughout the years, many he wouldn't mention to anybody, but harboring a subject in his tower was definitely new. As soon as she was released, Astrid escaped to her rooms and lay on the bed. The monitoring camera had been watching her for a good hour or so, and she hadn't done more than blink.

"Where'd she come from?" Steve asked Natasha as he studied the screen.

"Asgard or somewhere around there. She has the accent."

"But not the drapes," Tony tsked. "She's not Asgardian without the drapes."

"She may not have a cape, but who said everyone up there wears them?" Bruce mentioned, walking up with a mug of tea in one hand.

"The two that came down did," Tony defended pointlessly.

"She's not in armor, why do you think she'd have a cape on? Last I checked, people don't wear capes with dresses." Tony huffed his disapproval.

"If she won't wear the right stuff, can she at least move?" Tony whined. Natasha shrugged.

"She's awful good at doing nothing," Clint cut in, " We'll have to wait to see anything at all. I mean, she stared at Nat or what, 3 hours?"

"Four," Natasha corrected, eliciting a groan from Tony.

"Why does she have to be so boring?" Tony asked rhetorically. After a few moments, he muttered something about juice and the lab, and walked off. Bruce apparently heard half of it and followed. The three remaining stared in silence.

"How're we going to get her, eh, moving?" Steve asked. "I mean, get her comfortable."

"She's probably used to high standards up there," Natasha pointed out, jumping into Tony's chair and leaning back. "This place must bore her."

"What's her name again?" Clint mumbled.

"Astrid," Natasha provided, tapping the armrest absentmindedly.

"As...trid," Clint said as he typed it into the monitor. Links popped up, but none that suited him. "Huh, let's see… nor-se," He continued, typing into the monitor. Links popped up, but none referred to any myths. "Huh, Thor and Loki had their own crazy stories. I wonder why she doesn't have any."

"Maybe she's too young. I mean, the myths originated more than a thousand years ago. Even with an extended lifespan, she couldn't have been alive then," Steve shrugged, staring at the other half where Astrid lay unmoving.

"Guess that makes sense," Natasha said, standing up. "Either way, I'm going to talk to her."

~0.0~

Astrid stared up at the ceiling, feeling the familiar tingle in her bones. Her soul shifted, and she was standing again in the clearing.

"Mother?" She called out, trying to locate her.

"Astrid," A voice purred from the surrounding wood. "Please, tell me, where are you now?"

"In their compound, the one of the heroes," Astrid called, trying to locate where her mother's voice was coming from.

"Perfect." The voice was now coming from all sides. Astrid spun aimlessly. "Now, just wait… just wait, my dear." It faded, along with the forest surrounding her. She was again lying in the uncomfortable Midgardian bed. The door clicked, and the woman from the other compound walked in. The one that brought her here.

"Astrid?" She addressed, but it came out as a question more than anything.

"What do you wish?" She asked, glancing to the camera. She knew they were watching her. Foolish, foolish mortals.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come out. Talk with us."

"I'm not sure if that proposal pleases me," She answered simply. "To talk is... such a vague phrase."

"And it's nothing more. Will you come with me?" Natasha prodded. Astrid was about to cut back with a sharp no, but then thought better of herself. Maybe talking was what she needed to do. That may make mother happy.

"I will comply," She agreed, walking over and following Natasha through the hallways of the Avengers tower. She had to admit, the inside of this compound was much more stylish and laid back compared to the endless steel of S.H.I.E.L.D.. When they walked into the main room, she noticed both the one of purple and the other that adorned a glowing chest were not present. Bruce and Tony, she recalled. Over in the corner she spied the monitor, which had been turned off, and on the opposite side of the room, Steve and Clint were pretending to be absorbed in a game of cards. Did they really take her to be such a fool, so ignorant to her surroundings? Typical.

"Hey," Steve greeted, looking up. "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"No, we haven't," She agreed, "but I know who you are. Why waste time on the formalities?"

"Well, aren't you a doll," Clint mumbled sarcastically. The silence was brief, thankfully, when Steve repeated himself.

"Well, know me or not, I'm Steve Rogers," He said, offering his hand. Astrid looked at it, clearly perplexed.

"Whatever do you want me to do with that?" Steve looked down, then extended it further.

"Shake it," He said, holding it up still. Astrid's hand rose slightly, then went into his hand. She shook it, then released him in a slight rush. She wasn't one for physical contact, especially with males. "And you're Astrid, correct? Astrid…?" He hung off in wonder of her last name.

"Just Astrid," She finished, then looked to Clint. "And I know you already." She looked to Natasha. "I believe I have spoken."

"That's hardly a conversation," She pushed.

"I don't intend on-" Astrid was cut short by the ding of the elevator. She spun to inspect who was entering, and saw the other mortals… Tony, yes, Tony and Bruce.

"Hey, she's alive!" Tony exclaimed in mock shock. "I had no idea!"

"The afterlife didn't suit me," She replied sarcastically, and made a few mental notes on this Tony.

"I think I like this girl, huh? Whaddaya say Bruce? She's sarcastic!"

"As if that makes a difference," Bruce muttered.

"I don't believe the feeling is mutual," Astrid cut back, but Tony shrugged the comment off and continued to the bar.

"So, what's the news up there?" He asked casually, looking in the fridge.

"Beg my pardon?"

"Up there, in the golden city. It's kind of obvious you live there. So, what's going on up there?"

"I believe that is none of your concern," She replied rather flatly, mentally pulling on her guard.

"Come on! I mean, my buddy Thor lives up there, that must give me some sort of VIP news about our pal Thor? Or Loki, for that matter," Tony said, pulling a beer.

"Tony, that's your fifth today!" Bruce chastised, but Tony waved him off.

"It's okay, Brucey Boy, don't distract me from this wonderful conversation I'm having with Thor's little sunshine," He said in a stage whisper.

"Excuse me, that is not my name, and I have no relations with the oaf you refer to!" Astrid shot, forgetting the mental guard.

"Okay, make that Loki's little cloud of doom and gloom," Tony re-phrased. "Anyways, what's going on up there?" Astrid stood still, lingering on the reference to Loki, before she regained her composure.

"I have no relations to either of Asgard's princes, and will not alert you on any news there may be," She calmly recited, as if a situation like this were encountered often.

"Hm, well, that's unfortunate. Problem!" He gasped, putting a hand on his arc-reactor, "How am I possibly to carry on conversing with you if you refuse to speak?" He pretended to faint while still standing. Astrid raised her eyebrows, and Clint stiffened at the familiar expression, but then shook it away.

"Answer!" She gasped, playing along, then continued flatly. "We stop."

"Steve! She won't talk to me!" Tony whined. Steve shrugged with that cornered expression he got when placed in someone else's situation.

"Don't look at me," he muttered and turned around and walked into the restroom.

"That is NOT fair!" Tony yelled after him.

"You are rather eccentric," Astrid mumbled.

"Of course! How could I invent such spectacular devices if I were just the old Joe?" Astrid's face contorted in confusion.

"Joe? Who's Joe?" She asked, perplexed. Tony stood for a moment, then realization spread across his features.

"Right, Skywalker, it's an, ehem, 'Midgardian' term," He clarified, looking completely serious as he teased her.

"Enough teasing her, Tony," Natasha said, shaking her head.

"But I was just getting started!" Tony whined.

"Eccentric," Astrid mumbled in confirmation.

"Tony, that's enough. Now where is she staying?"

"Probably the room she was lying in for the past hour," Clint suggested.

Natasha nodded. "Is that okay Astrid?"

"The mattress-." Astrid started,but stopped herself. She wasn't going to exploit any nature of weakness to these petty mortal 'heroes'. "I believe that will do." Natasha eyed her curiously for a moment, but shrugged it off.

"Okay then, that's where you'll be," She confirmed. They all stood in silence as Tony drank his beer, too preoccupied to break it. Steve's head peeked in for a moment, but, upon investigating the situation, he left quickly. Astrid sat on the couch and began looking at the setting sun.

"You know Loki threw me out of that window," He said in an awkward attempt to break the silence. Astrid kept looking out before adding,

"That must have been fairly easy." Tony looked struck.

"Wait, what? He-"

"You're always talking. He must've just walked up to you and threw you out," Astrid explained before mentally slapping herself. Why was she telling him this? Tony didn't reply, considering that's exactly how it happened. Clint bristled, and looked for something to rip up. He really wasn't fond of him, Astrid noticed, and stored that for later. She might need it as leverage in an argument.

"Well, the other guy gave him a pretty good, eh, smash after that," Bruce added, reminding the others of his presence.

"Why deny?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Bruce asked. It was his turn to be confused.

"That the monster, it is you. How come you refer to it as if it is another being?" She wondered aloud.

"Well, I uh…" Bruce stood, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey, hey, hey, Cloudy, don't talk to Bruce that way," Tony interrupted, striding forward.

"What is with you and those ridiculous nicknames?" She asked.

"Wow, I was right," He said, looking back at the others. "Definitely Loki's cloud of doom and gloom." Now Astrid stared at him, masking her horror carefully.

"I told you. I am not associated with either of Asgard's princes."

"Why can't you say his name? C'mon, Cloudy, say it. Loo-kii. Like Low-key."

"I see no purpose in repeating after you, insolent mortal."

"I'm not an insolent mortal. Now, repeat after me- Low. Keeey," He said, elaborating on the syllables of 'Loki', when the elevator dinged.

"Hey, Tony, I need to talk to you about-" Pepper stopped mid-sentence and stared at the situation in front of her. "Who's that, and why didn't you tell me we were having the team over?" She asked with a slight ice to her voice.

"Honey!" He greeted, prancing over. "I was going to, I swear, but then she got here and-"

"-you forgot. I know, it's the same story every time. But, eh, who is this?"

"Oh! Meet Cloudy-"

"Otherwise known as Astrid," Natasha cut in, giving him a look to shut Tony up.

"Oh," She said, putting down the plastic bag and briefcase and stepping toward Astrid. "Pepper Pots, nice to meet you." Astrid, now knowing the proper mode of action, shook Pepper's hand.

"Astrid, just Astrid," She said, meeting Pepper's eyes. Pepper looked taken aback when she saw them, and gave a glance to the window.

"So, why is Astrid here?" Pepper asked Tony, giving him a long suffering look.

"Actually, she's here because of me," Natasha cut in. "S.H.I.E.L.D. business."

"Oh?" She said, giving Astrid's eyes another glance. "How come?"

"She dropped out of the sky, big deal," Tony said flatly. "Now, c'mon, gimme some sugar!" He puckered his lips, but she placed her palm on his mouth and shoved him away. Tony dramatically fell on the couch, and Astrid squeaked as he collided with her. In a poof of black smoke, she was on the other side of the room, shock clear on her face. All of the Avengers, save Tony, stared at Astrid's magic exhibition.

"See? Cloudy hates me!" Pepper sighed and hugged Tony.

"What?! That's it? No sugar?" Pepper sighed again and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and sat down contentedly. Astrid eyed him from the other side of the room, and Tony waltzed over to her.

"Don't be shy," He said, poking her arm with a finger, which she grabbed and twisted on instinct. "Gah!" He exclaimed, pulling it back. "Did I mention Reindeer Games? Well, she's a lot like Reindeer Games."

"Teleporting is a lot more 'Reindeer Games' than self-defense," Bruce mumbled, but Tony paid no heed.

"Well, who's up for take out?" Pepper asked, walking over to the plastic bag she had put down earlier and drawing a few boxes out.

"Oh, oh, me!" Tony replied, leaning over towards Pepper. "What is it?" He paused, reading the label. "TIMMY CHAN'S!" He exclaimed happily. "Brucey Boy, it's Timmy Chan's!"

"Great, I don't have to cook. Thanks, Pepper."

"No problem. Do you guys like Chan's?" She asked the rest of the group, who nodded their approval. Astrid just stared at Tony, who looked like rainbows were about to start pouring out of his ears.

"Well, then, let's get eating!" She said, placing the boxes on the counter and lining them up. "Stark buffet, now in business," She added, pulling out some plates at putting them on one end. "Jarvis?" She addressed, picking up a plate.

-Yes, Miss Potts?-

"Can you tell Steve we have dinner ready?"

-Right away, ma'am-

Steve came running from the bathroom. When he finally stopped, he asked "Did JARVIS say take out?"

"Precisely! Eat. Except for the spicy chicken there, that's mine," Tony chirped, piling his plate with the spicy chicken.

"Tony, you need to share," Pepper scolded, taking some of his chicken.

"But-"

"That's okay, I don't want it," Steve mumbled, taking some fried rice.

On the other end of the room, Astrid studied the spectacle. She had thought they were Earth's most powerful foes, not a bunch of young children. Wait, rephrase that. She thought the Man of Iron was a powerful foe, not a young child.

She could smell the chicken from the other end of the room, but resisted the urge to stuff her face as the other Avengers served themselves. She would not eat amongst such petty mortals.

"You going to eat?" Natasha asked, always the first to remember she was present. Astrid wiped the thought from her mind. Like all of these mortals, Natasha didn't care for her well being. This was all part of the plan, to make her comfortable and coax out answers. Astrid wasn't that obvious.

"No," She replied curtly, and sat back down on the couch.

"Come on Cloudy! Timmy isn't bad. Earthy, but not bad." Tony asked with his mouth full. Pepper frowned at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Tony!" Definitely the child of the bunch, Astrid concluded, concealing a smirk.

"Sorry," he said grinning.

"But really, you need to eat," Pepper said after swallowing her bite to confirm her point.

"No," Astrid replied again, firm.

"You need to," Pepper insisted again. Astrid ignored her and began to look out of the window. Pepper opened her mouth again, but Astrid walked out before she could say any more.

"Rude," Clint mumbled.

"Why is she here?" Pepper asked when she was sure Astrid was out of earshot. "After the window-"

"There's no proof saying she's linked to him," Natasha cut in. "She fell out of the sky and it's my job to get some information out. The only way S.H.I.E.L.D. will let me do it without torture involved is keep her here." Pepper's eyes went a bit wider at the mention of torture.

"Forget the window, she's only a kid!" Pepper exclaimed.

"And a possible threat," Clint countered. Natasha gave him a look and continued.

"I like to deal with my younger subjects humanely, or any subject that doesn't have crimes against Earth. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't always look at things that way- rather, most of the time. The last few times something fell out of the sky, it was dangerous, so she's being treated that way. I'm just going to have her get a bit looser before interrogating some more," Natasha explained.

"What do you have on her so far?" Steve inquired, taking a bite of rice.

"Barely anything. The girl won't talk!" Clint responded gruffly.

"More specifically, her first name and origin. Well, her origin was assumed, based upon the accent," Natasha clarified. "I asked for her last name, but that was impossible."

"'Course it was," Tony said, his voice muffled by a mouthful of chicken. Everyone stared.

"What?" Natasha asked, staring. Tony swallowed and repeated,

"Of course it was impossible to get her to tell you her last name. That's a dead giveaway for anything you'd ever want to know."

"How come?" Clint asked but Bruce had already realized.

"Asgardian last names are their parents. Thor's dad is Odin, so Odinson. If she didn't want us to know anything, keeping her last name a secret would probably be a good idea," Bruce said half-consciously. Natasha felt like face-palming, but resisted.

"Oh," Was all she was able to choke out while wallowing in her stupidity.

"You probably should've asked her something else. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. might've been not so quick to kill," Tony said before taking another monstrous bite.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amber-<span>**

**There we go! Please, review! We really appreciate anything, even flames are nice to hear.**

**hihiitsbooksandstuff-**

**Flames are for marshmallows and I'm a marshmallow! So what did you think? Likey or no likey? Review, follow, favorite, or all of the above! And while you're at it, check out switched worlds by me. (PJO/HP)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber Sunstrike-**** Hello my fellow Fictioners, we're sorry we hadn't updated sooner than preferred, it's just that we had a lot on our plates and we want to deliver the best chapter possible. Anyways, read, review, and if you like it enough favorite/follow! And curtain.**

* * *

><p>Astrid had been listening to their conversation through the door and realized that even though Tony Stark acted childish, he definitely had some intellect. She'd have to be more careful with her words among him. Deep in thought, she walked back to her room and sat down on her bed. Looking around, she studied the design. It was simple yet showed the fineness of the place, like all the other rooms; white with metallic touches. It wasn't her style, but style nevertheless. She glanced at the paper and pencils on her desk with a hunger, but resisted. Whatever she made might give hints to the enemy, however subtle. With a lasting sigh, she laid down again, staring at the ceiling. Was this to be her fate, wasting away among her enemies? Mother surely didn't mean for this, she knew she always had a plan. She'd just have to go through with it, and might as well enjoy her time. Walking over to the desk, she picked up a pencil and began to sketch. This'd give them something to think about.<p>

Her long, deft fingers started drawing long lines and swirls all over her paper. Finishing the last stroke, she set down her pencil and looked her sketch in satisfaction. She pulled the colored pencils out and selected a few, coloring everything but the palace in intricate detail. With a final stroke of yellow, she neatly packed up the pencils and left the picture in plain view of the camera.

Tony clicked on the monitor to zoom, and screenshots the picture. Pulling up another tab, he dragged the image off of the monitor to float in the view if all the Avengers.

"What's that?" Steve asked, staring at the hologram.

"Looks like a city. Asgard?" Bruce guessed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Steve didn't mention he didn't know what the hologram was.

"That would make sense," Natasha mused, setting down her Guns & Ammo magazine to study it.

"But why isn't the big building colored?" Clint asked, relaxing a foot in the table.

"Maybe it's contextual," Bruce offered. "In not that good at art, but I know when something is left like that it is for a purpose."

"Let's just take it out and report it. I don't think mass murderers draw sunsets," Clint suggested, reaching for a magazine of his own.

"No. The whole point of this operation is to make her feel comfortable, taking out the drawings will discourage her from making anymore," Natasha protested.

"Let's at least send the screenshot," He said, picking up his magazine of choice.

"That's acceptable," She said, "but no taking anything out. At all." She looked around at the Avengers. "Understood?"

"Yes, mother," Tony mocked, slipping the hologram back into the screen. After he quickly clicked some buttons and typed a few words with practised ease, Tony looked up and grinned.

"Done," He announced. "Fury will be receiving his picture, along with some complimentary kitten spam!" Steve quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you spam someone with pictures?"

"Technology, Grandpa. Technology!" He said, walking to the kitchen. "Pepper, where's the wine?"

"Sixth…" Bruce noted unhappily. "Your sixth."

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed. "I thought we talked about your habits! That much alcohol-"

"-Is bad for me, blah, blah, I don't want you having any fun, blah, blah. Now, seriously, where is it?"

"How do you do it?" Natasha muttered to Pepper, astounded at how long she could stand up with Stark, never mind date the guy.

"I really don't know..." Pepper trailed off staring at Tony with obvious adoration in her eyes mixed with some underlying annoyance. "He's like a little kid, and well… I really like kids, I guess.

"Heard that!" Tony sing-songed, pulling out the wine and a shot glass. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"If you really like kids, why don't you make one?" Clint snickered from behind his magazine. Pepper looked fit to kill.

"Clint," Steve scolded. "You really shouldn't talk to people about that!"

"Says the virgin." He would have sounded serious if he wasn't giggling so much. Tony walked over, drink in hand, much to Pepper's unhappiness.

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on Cloudy, not how Steve decides to use his-"

"Tony!"

"Sheesh, this isn't a kid's show! But to the point of Cloudy." Bruce walked over and studied the screen with him.

"Why is she biting her nails?" Bruce asked, but mostly to himself.

"Nervous habit? Deep in thought? Absent-minded?" Tony browsed the options aloud.

"Got it," Bruce said as he typed in the bullets on an adjacent screen.

"Wait, she's on the move- the bed, really?" He looked up. "Does anyone have any idea why she always goes to the bed?"  
>Clint snickered.<p>

"It's comfy? Asgardian meditation? She's bored?" Bruce offered on instinct.

"Type it in, Brucey Boy. Tasha, help us out. You're the freaky person-study-emotion of the group."

"I'll try taking that as a compliment." Natasha walked over to watch the screen with Tony and Bruce. "She's just not used to this place yet. Laying down is the best way to give out the least information possible."

"She just doodled Asgard," Tony pointed out, gesturing to the screenshot.

"Well, maybe that was just a teaser for the big film."

"We don't need another diva, thank you very much. Just remember what the last one did to my tower!"

"And New York," Pepper said from the couch where she was now reclining.

"Forget New York, my tower!" Tony complained.

"Billionaire?" Clint said. "You're a billionaire, right?"

"Of course, but I had just put in that new energy source, and my name was-"

"Okay, okay, screen. Please?" Bruce interjected. Tony looked back to his work but still had on a pouty face.

"She's just laying down and glowing, nothing special. My name used to glow-"

"She's glowing?" Bruce exclaimed, putting on his glasses.

"Well, yeah. She used magic earlier, why not?" Tony asked as if the answer were obvious.

"But… she can just leave! We need to- Natasha, can you go check on her?" He looked over to see she was already out of the room.

~0.0~

Astrid concentrated all her energy on the center of her being, and then allowed it to radiate and shift her soul. The pulling sensation was slightly painful, but only momentary. In the next minute her mind teleported to check on a significant other.

~0.0~

Loki lounged in his cell, reading a book he didn't really care for. He didn't care for much anymore, anyways, and this book was no different. A sob story about two lovers and their disgusting affairs; it was of poor quality, but who said he had any input?

Loki had two choices; read or be bored, and the first was definitely more appealing. He was just internally criticising the latest move of the ignorant male when Thor bust in with all the rowdiness he could muster. Or wasn't that natural? Loki thought to himself as he set down the book and immediately plastered on his signature smirk.

"Come to visit me, have we, Odinson?" Loki purred with underlying venom. Thor didn't answer; instead, he opened to door to the cell and four guards walked in, shackles in hand. They looked slightly skittish in Loki's presence. Fools, he thought, and held out his hands. After a few minutes of locking and twisting, the guards ushered him out on the chains like a dog. Loki didn't give them the satisfaction of resistance, and instead followed along with his head held high. Thor walked ahead and soon disappeared around a turn. The guards had to slow their pace because Loki's walking was ever so slightly hampered by the chains. His pride overtook him and he made an effort to walk faster, but nearly fell. Slowing down again, he trudged along to attend his trial.

Odin sat on his throne, regal and so many other things Loki despised. He offered a mock salute.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about," Loki said with all the indifference of the statement.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin barked. "Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death!"

"I went down to rule Earth as a benevolent god, just like you." The words slipped over his silver tongue, but Odin brushed them off.

"We are not gods!" Odin corrected, loud as always. We're born, we live, we die, just like humans do."

"Give or take five thousand years." Loki countered smoothly, but his statement was cut off with a loud bang as the gates to the throne room opened.

"Was this not a private trial?" Odin scolded the guard.

"Forgive me, my lord," The guard answered, kneeling. "Heimdall requests you come." Odin stared in silence until he rose.

"I expect we shall pick up this trial when I return. Should I be gone until sunset, return the prisoner to his cell." With that, he walked right out of the throne room. Frigga made some indecisive movements until she, too, walked out after Odin.

All of the remaining guards, Loki, and Thor stood in silence. Loki was completely fine with this; movement wasn't easy in the chains. He was deep in thought when an aura entered his field. It floated over by a pillar in his peripheral vision and had what he supposed was a clear view of the entire room. It danced a bit until an unseen force sucked it away toward the bifrost.

~0.0~

Natasha wasn't experienced with magic, so she did the first thing you should do when waking someone up from anything.

Shake them.

It worked on everybody, so why not a teen doing voodoo? The results were rather pleasing. Astrid stayed in her trance for a few more moments, then her eyes opened and she took a loud, deep breath. Noticing Natasha was above her, she frowned and pushed her away.

"You could've killed me doing that!" She shot, still freshly shocked from the forcible bonding of her body and mind. Astrid sat up as her breathing became less ragged. Natasha shook her head slightly, confused.

"What?" Astrid eyes flashed with anger, and she reached for a pocket in her jeans. When her hand made no contact with whatever she seeked, she pat around then looked up.

"You took it," She growled, standing up and walking forward.

"Took what?" Natasha backed away, hands raised.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She snapped, gesturing to her empty pocket. "You took it, you and that group of mortals! Give it back!"

"I have no idea what you're referring to. Now, I suggest you back off, I will not hesitate to defend myself."

"Oh, you do," Astrid chuckled darkly, much to darkly for a teen like herself. "You took it, and know you play innocent. Well, I can see. I'm not backing off until I have what is rightfully mine. I'll shred you if you don't! Slowly… with whatever I see fit!" She lunged, materializing a dagger. Natasha brought up a quick arm and swept her legs out from under her. Astrid landed with a grunt and streamed curses. Spinning, she stood, and was about to leap again when something grabbed her wrists. Astrid grunted with the effort, struggling to get at Natasha. She sent a leg back into whoever's chest, but it bounced off.

"Calm down," Steve ordered. He forcibly sat her down on the bed. She struggled for a millisecond, then relaxed, but her eyes were still lit up by a fierce fire. "Now, what did we take?" She made that dark noise again.

"Oh, you know."

Steve shrugged. "I don't. They might, but I don't. If you want any help, I suggest you tell me what it is."

Astrid stared at him impassively, trying to determine whether or not this "Steve" (mortals and their odd names) was trying to get information out of her.

After a few minutes of staring at Steve, Astrid gave in. "My stone, you numskull. Now go get it and give it back." It wasn't her most tactful approach, but she needed results quicker. Steve nodded and walked out with Natasha.

"Do you have any idea what she's referring to?" Steve questioned as he stepped into the elevator.

Natasha shook her head. "S.H.I.E.L.D. must've gotten a hold on it before I was assigned to take care of her. They do take out anything that is potentially dangerous before allowing any contact with subjects. They did that with the staff, and anything else that can come out of loose pockets," Natasha finished with a matter-of-fact voice.

"There is no way I'm giving Astrid a magic stone. If it's anything like that staff, well, we've got problems," Steve concluded, punching the floor number. He'd finally gotten used to these elevators, but had yet to master the mobile phone.

The other Avengers were lounging, paying no mind to the screens.

"Why aren't you guys watching her?" Steve asked, clearly confused.

"Capsicle, if a pebble is this kid's greatest weapon, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine," Tony scoffed, sneaking yet another shot when Pepper turned.

"Well, Tony is right in the sense we can't be constantly staring at a screen. We have lives, and gosh, it's ten?!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Calm down, we're constantly staying up doing science," Tony reassured, then noticed what he just said. "Uh, not the type of staying up that we don't tell Pepper about, eh, no, that's just, no." Pepper gave him the 'really?' look, followed by a 'we need to talk' stare.

"Well, if you've realised, we don't have any science right now. I'm hitting the hay." Bruce dismissed himself, followed by Steve, then Clint and Natasha. They were close enough to be satisfied but not overly touchy. Pepper snatched Tony's glass and started to lecture as he shut off the various systems.

"I've told you so many times you can't stay up all of the time! Your systems need to recharge-" And all that other stuff Tony ignored. This continued all the way into the room and she fell asleep in the middle of her eighteenth point. Tony carefully picked her up and tucked her in. Tony quickly changed and got in bed with her, quickly falling asleep himself.

~0.0~

Astrid tossed and turned on the unbearable mattress. It seemed no matter what she did there was some spring poking her side. She flopped again with a groan and stared into oblivion. It wasn't long until a new sort of pain emerged. Her stomach growled, and she recalled how she had skipped eating dinner with the mortals. After a few minutes of trying to force it down, she shook off the covers and started trudging down the hall to where the… what was it called? Ellie Vater? was stationed. She stood a moment, unsure how the mortal technology worked, and pressed a button pointing down. The doors dinged, and she hopped backwards, shocked by the sudden movement. She carefully stepped in, and the doors closed behind her. What now? She scanned the buttons on the side, but had no idea what they meant. Speed? Maybe the number of people?

_-Do you need help getting to a floor?-_ JARVIS asked, scaring Astrid out of her skin.

"Ah, yes, but how can you help me, ceiling spirit?" She asked, looking up.

_-Just tell me what you need and I'll send you there.-_ Jarvis explained in British monotone.

"Where the food is stored… please," She ordered.

_-That would be on the 36th floor, where you were stationed earlier with the Avengers.- _JARVIS started the elevator up, and Astrid looked for something to hold on to.

"How is it moving?" She asked, trying to locate a pulley of some sort.

_-Just simple mechanisms in the exterior. you have arrived on the 36th floor. The refrigerator is behind the bar and about three steps to the left. Talk to me if you need anything, I'm always there.-_

"Thank you, but that is rather creepy," She said, mumbling the last part as she tried locating the Re-bridge of Ator. Taking three steps to the left, she stood in front of a big metal case.

"Is that the Re-bridge of Ator?" She asked, looking up.

_-Re-fridge-or-ator, and yes. Just open it and you can eat.-_

Astrid pulled on the handle and was met by a blast of cold air. Weird mortals and their boxes. She looked inside, reading the labels. She spotted a bottle of red liquid which she pulled out. Was this blood? She grabbed a knife and stabbed the top. Holding it above her head, Astrid let some of the mysterious substance drip. As soon as her tongue made contact with the salty red liquid, she threw down the bottle in disgust. How do mortals eat such things? Pulling out a jar, she pried it open and fished for one of the green tubes. This was no better, and she let it drop on the floor with a crash. She had worked through the entire shelf and only found a single substance that interested her- a peculiar yellow sauce labeled "Sweet Mustard". Even that was thrown on the floor after a mouthful. Deciding mortal food was hopeless, she walked out with the Re-bridge of Ator's door wide open.

* * *

><p><span><strong>hihiitsbooksandstuff- <strong>

**So what did you guys think? Do you like it? Well, comment to show us how you feel. And guess what? LOKI SHOWED UP! *squeals- which isn't like me at all***

**Amber-**

**PLEASE, it makes our days if you review and follow- if you haven't already. PMing is okay with both of us, so that's an option… but reviews are always nice, right? Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amber- OH. MY. GOSH. I totally forgot about this thing! I'll update a few today to hopefully make up for it (somewhat). OHOHOH, try to guess Astrid's mom! Wewon't tell you, but looking at your ideas is always fun :) Anyways, read, review, and if you like it enough favorite/follow! And curtain.**

* * *

><p>Natasha groaned and turned around. Five more minutes and then I'll get up, she decided with a moan. After a few moments of peace, her door creaked open and someone walked in.<p>

The someone sat on her bed and whispered, "Mornin' love," Clint.

"Whatcha doin' in my bed, this isn't how to keep up a secret rela-" She yawned. "shionship…"

Clint chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Can't help it 'Tasha, you're too beautiful,"

"Shut it," Natasha mumbled, but was moved ever so slightly by the compliment. She should be more if he didn't tell her every day. Clint chuckled.

"You know you like it whenever I say that!"

"That's cause it's true," Natasha mumbled. All of a sudden there was a loud scream.

"MY FOOD!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs. Clint and Natasha instantly jumped up and ran outside to see Tony staring at his refrigerator which was wide open. At first, there seemed to be nothing peculiar until they actually walked next to him. Glass was everywhere and condiments had splashed in every square inch imaginable.

"What the heck happened?" Clint exclaimed, not quite using the word 'heck'.

"I have no idea," Natasha mumbled. That was about the time Pepper walked in, already in her business clothes.

"Tony, I heard you yell something, did the a- what happened?!" Pepper exclaimed. "Tony, did you drink too much last night?"

Tony looked at her, shocked. "You seriously doubt my ability to hold my liquor? I wouldn't do that after you fell asleep halfway through lecture, anyways. "

"Really?" She mumbled, searching for a mop.

"Really!" He confirmed, then something in his mind clicked. "JARVIS!"

-Sir, you don't have to scream, I am always here.-

"Yeahyeahyeah, but did anyone come into the kitchen last night?"

-Yes, the guest, Miss Astrid. She asked for my assistance in finding the refrigerator and pronounced it rather crudely.- JARVIS would have sounded critical if robots could.

"That bi-" Pepper gave him a hard glare. "Biscuit, I meant biscuit!"

"I think I should talk with her," Pepper said, tossing Tony the mop. "Clean it up, will you?" Before he could protest, she had walked out of the room and hopped into the elevator. Tony sighed and started to swish the mop across the field of broken glass and mixed condiments. After a few sweeps, he quickly handed it to Natasha and ran off.

"Tony-!" Clint had run out with him before she could pass it on.

Astrid had been sleeping when Pepper walked in, and the mess on the bed was a sight for sore eyes. She hadn't really taken any time to notice how dirty the Asgardian's clothes were before, but now took a good look. Her hair was tangled in a monstrosity of a bedhead and mustard, ketchup, and a few other substances Pepper would rather not identify had splashed all over her legs along with the dirt previously applied from falling out of the sky. With a cringe, she noticed how much had gotten on the sheets.

Pepper gently shook her. Astrid shook her off and turned over so her back was facing Pepper.

"Astrid hon? Get up please,"

"Go away… I dun'wanna see the men… leave me alone…" Astrid mumbled.

"You don't have to if you wake up, you just have to get fixed up," Pepper replied gently.

"I dun'care if you wanna have sechhh…" She mumbled, rolling over onto her bed and swatting aimlessly. She cracked open her eyes, and sat up in a flash.

"What are YOU doing in here?!" She exclaimed, scrambling to stand.

"Astrid hon, I just wanted to fix you up real quick, and you left a big mess yesterday. We took care of it, but can you please not do that again?"

"What, the Re-Bridge of Ator? The substances were horrible, I disposed of them for you."

"Oh Astrid, they are condiments. You put them on the other food! Come on, get up, I'll get you fixed up and then I'll make you some food."

"Uh," Astrid thought for a little. "Fine," she said sighing. Getting up, she groggily followed Pepper to the connected guest bathroom.

"You… you won't… go at me, will you?" She asked, voice wavering.

"What do you mean go at me, Astrid?"

"Uhm, like, uhm," She shuffled her feet. "Like the people my mom, uh, takes home."

Pepper suddenly understood what she meant and stood looking at her shocked. "No no NO!" She said quickly. "Of course I wouldn't! I'm with Tony and I- I would never ever do that!"

"Oh, I was just assuming, I mean, eh," Astrid said, her mumbles blended slightly. "It's just, that's kind of expected, and, uhm, well… you are holding me captive, so…"

"NO, no, you're fine, now go take a bath, I'll leave your room to go get you some clothes." Astrid nodded slowly and quickly walked into the bathroom, shutting the doors behind her.

~0.0~

"She thought you'd what?!" Steve exclaimed. Clint looked like he seriously wanted to pull a virgin joke, but held back.

"Yes, I was horrified. I better get these clothes and get them to her. I'll be back," Pepper said and rushed to Astrid's bedroom. Steve was still standing, dumbfounded.

"That's a bad mom," Tony concluded, and went to pour a shot.

~0.0~

Pepper gently knocked on Astrid's door. "Astrid honey, can I come in?"

"Who wishes- oh, I'm not decent yet, but I don't have any clothes. I could use my old ones but anything-"

"Hon, I've brought you some clothes. Do you want me to just stick them through the door? I won't look, I promise."

"Uhm…" There was a pause. "Okay." Astrid opened the door slightly and Pepper stuck the the clothes through. A soft hand took them from her and then the door was closed. Pepper waited patiently until she heard a muffled 'OW!'

"Astrid? Are you okay?"

Silence. "My hair is all tangled. It just won't-" The was a sound of her trying to furiously brush it.

"Can I come inside?"

"I permit," The door opened and Astrid stood in front of it, furiously trying to brush her hair.

"Allow me," Pepper said gently and sat down on the bed, motioning for Astrid to sit in front of her. Astrid hesitated, but after remembering what Pepper had said previously, she gingerly sat down in front of her. Pepper, who had come prepared with a million hair accessories and some hair brushes sat down and started combing Astrid's still damp hair. She fidgeted a few times, but otherwise gave a great display of trust toward Pepper. Perhaps it was the way she spoke, or the natural calm she possessed, but Astrid decided if anyone should be her ally, it was Pepper. Only problem, she might get too involved when the dirty work- Astrid shoved the thought away and tried to enjoy the moment at least a bit.

"How do you want me to do the braid hun?" Pepper asked after some time of comfortable silence.

Astrid thought for a little and not knowing the common terms for the types of ways mortal did their hair, she hesitantly replied, "I do not suspect you would know any of the ways Asgardians style hair. Do whatever may be familiar." Pepper silently nodded and set to work.

Pepper's thin fingers parted Astrid's hair in a neat line and started weaving the hair in and out.

"What do you think of Stark towers, Astrid?"

"It is rather different than what I'm used to, I suppose. The contraptions are rather unusual and oddly named."

Pepper lightly laughed. "I think if was in Asgard, I would think the same thing, so don't worry, I fear it is quite natural."

"You wouldn't just feel this way, it'd be nearly impossible to stand. The gravity is much too strong for normal mortals. You'd become rather acquainted with our cobblestone," Astrid stated matter-of-factly.

Pepper paused her braiding and looked at Astrid quizzically. "Really?"

"Yes. And that would be if the exposure to our sun's rays hadn't already burned you to ash. Or possibly the wind carrying you into the mountains. So many options." Pepper resumed her braiding. They were silent until Pepper slipped on a hair-tie and got up.

"Have you finished the braid yet?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," Pepper replied.

~0.0~

Odin burst back into the hall just before sunset.

"There has been an alteration if what is to be. One of our own has fallen to Midgard. Thor, I need you to retrieve her, and Loki as well."

"Father, how could that be beneficial? Midgardians would like nothing more than to rip Loki to bits!" Thor boomed.

"Yes, I find the ending of his statement quite alarming," Loki agreed. Frigga's eyes widened. Sharing an opinion with Thor was definitely a first.

"I will not explain my motives to you. Loki, Thor, I order you to Midgard. This person is much too large a threat to keep unleashed amongst mortals."

~0.0~

Astrid stared at Pepper as she stroked the small brush against her nails.

"What is this practice called again?"

"Painting nails," Pepper replied, blowing in her right hand. Astrid resisted from making a comment on mortals and their odd practices, and substituted with an investigation of sorts.

"Why are we doing this to my nails?"

"To make them pretty."

"How does painting them green make them pretty?"

"Stay still, I nearly missed." Astrid stilled obediently, looking at her hands. The green did look rather nice, actually. Odd and extremely Midgardian, but nice.

A loud sucking noise erupted outside, and Pepper jumped. A small drop of polish landed on Astrid's finger.

"What was that?"

"The Bifrost," Astrid replied with a small smile. So Mother was going to help, after all? This was a nice change in plans. Her smile dimmed when she remembered what she was here to do. Having Mother here would just make it all the more a sour dealing. The look in her eyes, while Astrid would watch. The pain was always fresh when it happened, no matter how many times it did.

"FRIEND STARK!" A voice boomed, making it all the way to their floor. Astrid cringed; that was most definitely not her mother.

By the time Astrid and Pepper had emerged in the room, Thor had already finished his eardrum murders. Astrid looked at him cautiously but Pepper went straight up to him and gave a him warm hug. Thor squeezed Pepper tight.

"Careful, he might squash you," A snarky voice said, coming from behind Thor. Astrid silently gasped. Loki. She shook his other name to the back of her head.

"Do not fear, brother! I have lately gained control of myself," Thor explained in his thundering voice as he crushed Pepper.

"I'm not your brother," Loki hissed, "and you are simply suffocating the mortal." Thor released Pepper and patted her head.

On the other end of the couch, no one seemed to notice Natasha having to hold Clint by securing him in multiple places with her arms and legs. Right when it seemed he'd stop going, Loki walked over.

"He does only have the slightest bit of control, wouldn't you agree?" He commented, looking at Clint up and down. "Good thing his girlfriend has a brain."

"And good thing you're under Thor's control, or else I would hurt you right where it counts," Natasha spat.

"He doesn't control me," Loki said, keeping his back straight.

"Tell that to the handcuffs," Clint countered gruffly. Loki made an effort not to rattle the chains as he stared back with enough venom to push a bilgesnipe right off of its hunky legs.

"I know you still have the nightmares," Loki said so softly Clint barely was able to register that he spoke.

"You son of a-" Clint started.

"Mother? That's quite the fact." They would have continued their verbal catfight if Thor wasn't so loud.

"IS THIS THE ASGARDIAN OF WHICH FATHER SPOKE?" His voice rattled Loki's chains. He casually turned to see Thor marching over to the teenager, who took a step back.

"You wouldn't dare touch me," She hissed, eyeing his baseball-mitt hands.

"What could be so wrong? I am your prince!"

"That doesn't mean people like you," Loki pointed out.

"Why do you resist my touch?" Thor repeated.

"I do what I want!" She spat, taking another step back. "And I do not want you touching me."

Thor looked at her quizzically and then sighed. "Fine, little lady, but may you be kind enough to tell me your name?"

Toy spoke up, "It's Cloudy!" Pepper looked at him with clear annoyance. He pouted and then added, "Her real name is Astrid, though."

Curse that mortal! Why must he give Thor my name? Astrid thought angrily.

"You are in no position to tell him what I do not wish to!" She growled at Tony, who gave her a look.

"So you want to be called Cloudy?" He brightened. "Great!"

"I do not want to be called by that crude nickname," She said, "but I would have kept my actual name a secret. Are all mortals as stupid as you?" Pepper turned her gaze on Astrid.

"Apologize!" She gasped.

"That isn't in my character."

"I like this Cloudy," Loki muttered, using Astrid's nickname in an attempt to get under her skin. Instead of a glare, he received a horrified look and then chuckling from Tony.

"I think I'm influencing Loki!" He exclaimed proudly.

"You do not have any part in what I dec-" Loki started.

"Oh both you stop acting like little children!" Pepper exclaimed straightening her business suit.

"Well, I'm off to work now. Good to see you Thor, and Avengers," She thought for a moment. "I'm going to say this as nicely as possible. Behave. Steve, I trust you can keep everyone in check."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." And with that, she reboarded the elevator. Steve turned to the group in front of him. Bruce was right. They really were an atomic bomb, ready to explode.

~0.0~

Most days she wasn't into the spying business, but she had to keep her eye on the prize. And oh, what a wonderful gift that'd be. She had laid down on her bed and cast a spell. She was observing the rag-tag group, Thor, his "brother", and her own. Fluttering her spirit down, she got a good look, then started the spell. Focusing on Astrid's heart, she coiled her magic around, then bound it to the center of the tower. After checking to make sure there were no loopholes, she hastily made her exit. Too long and the sorcerer would feel her aura. Later, she promised herself. Just give Astrid some time, it will all come around. Sucking her spirit back into her body, she was met by the eyes of her victims who circled her bed, clearly under a spell's influence. Oh, waiting would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong><span>hihiitsbooksandstuff<span>- HI! Soooooo, what'd you think? DId you like it? Did you? PLEASE REVIEW and tell tell us what you think, it would make both of our days!**

**Amber- Like she said, please review, favorite, follow, whatever is convenient! Good day, mates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amber- Another chapter! On a roll! ... now I have to just write another... **

* * *

><p>Astrid was sitting on the couch, staring out and thinking. What had that tug been? She had felt traces of her mother's magic, but what did it do? Pondering over the options, she watched the busy New York streets. She liked to think of the cars as little bugs, buzzing about on the paved streets before she squashed them. Happy thoughts, obviously.<p>

She was just imagining how a certain yellow buggy would bend if she pushed it with one giant toe when a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Lady Astrid, it is time for us to escort you back to Asgard!" Astrid had to force the panic off of her face as she thought. _How am I supposed to continue on Asgard? No, you oaf, stay here, I'm not finished yet!_

"Of course," She said in practised indifference. Thor, being the thick-skulled prince he was, ignored the possibility of a lie and smiled greatly.

"Wonderful! Now, follow us to our Bifrost mark!" Thor ignored her flinch as he grabbed her arm and dragged her outside onto the landing pad. Loki stood as elegantly as one could in handcuffs, waiting in the middle of the insignia.

"Good. Now, let us return before another filthy mortal comes by," Loki said, eyeing the tower with disgust.

"They have already bid us 'goodbye'!"

"You, Thor. They bid you farewell." Thor completely ignored him. He instead dragged Astrid to the center and looked up at the sky.

"Heimdall, we are ready!" Rainbows streamed down from a break in the clouds like a waterfall, soon engulfing the trio.

Astrid inwardly groaned, _Mother's plans seem as if they will be foiled!_ But after a second thought, Astrid realized that her mother would not give up so easily.

The moment that thought occurred, Astrid landed on the hard ground of the observatory and felt the right amount of gravity pushing down on her head.

"Prince Thor, Loki, Astrid," Heimdall acknowledged.

"Heimdall, we have returned with Lady Astrid! Should we see my father about her arrangements?" Thor proclaimed.

"I was watching, and he wished that to be done. Meet him in the throne room."

"I'd never have guessed," Loki growled. It seemed he growled at anything and everything. When he wasn't spitting it, of course.

Astrid was studying Loki intensely during this conversation. She could see the resemblance, just as mother had said. The same green eyes, the same aura type, even the general face shape was shared. Of course the details were like mother, as she was female, but it was rather obvious she was related to the former Asgardian prince. How he hadn't realised yet, she still wasn't sure.

The walk across the bifrost was uneventful, except for the teasing step she took to the side every so often. Thor would stiffen slightly, and Astrid took pleasure in the discomfort she was causing. Loki just kept looking straight, walking to the best of his ability and finding it rather humiliating.

"I see that Fandral was right in you owning two left feet," Thor commented when Loki tripped ever so slightly.

"I've never needed to point out your ignorance. Much too obvious to waste my time on," He snapped back.

The guards didn't even hesitate in opening the gates upon noticing Thor's arrival. _Rather idiotic,_ Astrid noted._ He could've easily been a sorcerer in disguise._

Walking back into Asgard was like a breath of fresh air, literally and not. Not only was the air ever so polluted and disgusting in Midgard, the general amount of unfamiliar customs was hostile. Back in Asgard, every shop and person was accustomed to life as Astrid knew it- or at least the general jist.

The people parted as they walked past, half in respect for Thor, and half in fear of Loki. When the spotted the following teen, a few took a step out of line as they past to get a better glimpse, but Astrid did her best to ignore them and stay passive. Her eyes did flicker so often at the occasional onlooker if they gave her _the _look, but shoved her fears back inside. She had the strongest man in Asgard with her and the greatest sorcerer in all the realms, not to mention her own defences. Another man had distracted her, and when she looked forward again, the All-Father's palace loomed before them.

"Who's the little lady?" A voice erupted from the side. Astrid practically fell from shock when she spotted the largest man she'd ever let sneak up on her. Before she could object allowance to that information, Thor stepped up next to her.

"Astrid! She fell from Earth not a few sunrises ago. I'm taking her to see my father."

"This... kid got to Midgard?" Fandral interrupted, walking around Volstagg.

"We're not sure how yet, that's why me must be off," Thor explained.

"No sparring?"

"Not yet, my friend." Thor gave Fandral a firm pat that would have normally sent a Midgardian flying.

"Well, then, good luck." Volstagg boomed, dragging Fandral back to the practice area. Astrid wondered who that was directed to as they entered the throne room- her or Thor.

"Thor, I see you have returned," The Allfather said, his voice bouncing off the great room.

"Yes, father, meet Lady Astrid." Thor introduced, stepping to the side. Astrid raised her chin to stare into Odin's iced eyes.

"Astrid Lokidottir," He acknowledged, and she took a moment to curtsy stiffly. A spluttering noise came from behind.

"Please, _do _repeat that," Loki said from behind her, his voice dripping with shock.

"You heard me the first time," Odin said. "Astrid. Loki. Dottir."

"I never _had _her, thank you very much!"

"You did," Astrid piped up, and Loki turned to stare like she'd grown horns.

"You're much too old," He corrected, "so no."

"You were rather young yourself," She replied with a shrug. "Not my fault you were interested in the subject so early." He stared like her horns had exploded.

"EXCUSE me?" He snapped. "You are just-" He snapped his head to glare at Odin. "Can you explain this?"

"I think you've seemed to have forgotten my dear mother," Astrid said and redirected his attention.

"I think YOU-"

"ENOUGH!" Odin boomed, slamming Gungnir on the ground with a thud, and both heads came to fix their gazes on Odin, who was now standing.

"Astrid! You will be escorted to a guest room until I've finished explaining," He ordered. Astrid felt no objection cross her lips when a guard appeared at her side and roughly grabbed her arm, muttering a quick apology. He dragged down a long hallway and quickly opened the door, pushed her in, and then locked it.

"Your hospitality is unparalleled!" She screamed with a bang on the door. A grunt was all she heard in reply as he situated himself to guard her. Astrid almost attacked the door, then thought better of her actions and jumped on the bed. The nice, Asgardian-mattress bed, with no irritating springs. Grabbing a pillow, she curled and stared out the window only a few feet away. The sun had just begun it's drift down the horizon, streaking the golden city with rays of fire. She rolled, staring up at the chandelier, when-

THUD.

The fog dissipated, and she groaned, still holding the pillow.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Tony screamed, not minding the profanity. Astrid shrugged it off, having heard it all. Astrid tried rolling to face him, but fell off of the table and onto the floor with a loud, and rather painful, thunk.

"WHY-! How-!" Astrid screamed, scrambling up.

Pepper came running in. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Tony shook his head with wide eyes, but Pepper headed to Astrid and helped her up. She was staring into space with shock.

"How did I POSSIBLY teleport HERE?"

"Forget you, my computer is smashed! _And, _ I thought I was the honey around here!"

"Oh shut up Tony," Natasha said, appearing at the doorway.

"Was it him? I don't think it was him, it wasn't me, she wasn't there," Astrid mumbled to herself, then stopped. "Spell!" She exclaimed, and ran out.

"It actually feels nice to have her back, you know?" Steve said, walking up next to Natasha.

"Seriously? It's only been thirty seconds and you're already being the nice guy," Tony said with a look.

"Again, shut up," Natasha groaned, annoyed.

A loud, "AHA!", emerged from the guest bedroom where Astrid was located. Tony quickly opened up another one of his laptops and opened up the camera. It showed Astrid laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling and grinning.

"Eh, what?" Tony scrolled for the footage of the past minute. She'd walked, laid down, had a weird glitching moment where her edges got fuzzy, then yelled. He was still scratching his head when a loud noise came outside. Taking a glance, he recognized the pair.

"I see, couldn't resist coming back. Told you Earth was nicer," He greeted in his Tony way. A frown replaced his grin when Loki stormed straight past him.

"Reindeer Games excluded again?" His frown deepened when Thor ran past him.

"Okay, Point Break."

Steve set down his coffee. "What's with them?"

~0.0~

Loki nearly ripped the door off of its hinges when he burst in. Astrid sat up in the bed, giving a slightly surprised look. She'd expect him to come back down eventually, but this may be a record for fastest response. She'd have to check the list- the one where it took seven hundred years for him to realise she existed.

"Hello," Astrid said casually, acting as if she wasn't nervous about being in front of her 'long lost' father. He didn't reply, instead taking time to look her over. He started circling, staring intently. Astrid stood still, her eyes only darting occasionally.

"Oops. Am I interrupting your family time?" A familiar mocking voice asked.

"Isn't your oaf of a friend more fitting of that title?" Loki asked indignant, walking back to the front.

"You mean your brother?" He asked a tad too innocently, then turned to Astrid. "He is rather excited at becoming an uncle." Realization dawned on Astrid's face, then it was replaced by repulsion.

"He isn't related to Loki by blood," She replied with a glare.

"One happy family!" Tony said, jumping out of the room before Loki could turn him into a frog or something else unpleasant. Right when Astrid thought he was gone, his head popped back in.

"And lunch is ready. Come if you don't want me to send Happy Uncle." His head popped back out as soon as it had come. Astrid wanted to bury her head in her hands and jump out the window, but no such luck. "Father" grabbed her arm and dragged her out with a firm hand.

"Let go of me!"

"You will do as I say, now come." He promptly dragged her into the Ellie Vater. She would have teleported, but remembered he could easily restrain her and stop her magic as he was much stronger. Of all the men, it had to be him.

The Ellie Vater dinged open. Astrid jumped behind Loki.

"NIECE! COME TO UNCLE THOR!" He bellowed. Astrid swore some glass cracked in the background.

"No thanks," She whispered, pressing herself against the back wall of the Ellie Vater.

Loki conveniently stepped out of the way and Astrid was peeled off of the side like a leech. Astrid was dragged out and into one of Thor's famous bone-crushing hugs with a squeak. After what seemed like hours, she was released. Before she could run off, he took her by the shoulders and stared. With a smile, he exclaimed,

"I can see the resemblance! Now, come to lunch. We have patties of a cow."

"Hamburgers," Tony corrected, but his voice was lost in the THUNK across the room. A very mad and very unrestrained Clint ran in.

"Where the hell did that bastard's fucking handcuffs go?!" He raged. Loki smiled and made his hands go into plain view.

"Problem?" He asked with a very satisfied voice.

"I have a big fucking problem with that!" Clint was about to jump over the couch at his former mind controller when Natasha grabbed his arm. She gave a stream of fluent Russian and pushed him in the opposite direction. All Astrid caught was a frustrated "Успокойся!",which her All-Tongue translated to "Relax!".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amber<strong>**- Now, I'll try to make the next one a tad bit faster than before ;)**


End file.
